


He Lives

by luxeluckylay



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Ending, Baby deserved better, F/M, and he will get it, maybe I'll do a second part??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxeluckylay/pseuds/luxeluckylay
Summary: Michael finds solace in the arms of an unknown girl who doesn't know what's going on but that she needs to be there





	1. Confusion

It had started out as a normal day for you. You got up, did her skin routine, and had just ate breakfast. It was a hot day and you only wore a thin dress that was already sticking to your skin due to the hot LA weather.

_Sweetheart..._

You almost jumped out of your skin. A chill ran down your spine almost immediately after. No one else was in the house with you. Hell, no one you even knew sounded like that. A tense few minutes passed, as you sat on your couch, and thought you was going crazy. 

_He needs you_

Flashes of a blond boy and a black SUV invaded your mind. You could feel the excruciating pain he was in just from the first hit. 

Yeah...you have hit rock bottom.

You thought that maybe you were just hallucinating or sleeping. A weird dream that you would wake up from in a matter of minutes. It didn't make any sense and it wouldn't matter, because it would all be gone soon. The dream would be something you could forget about and move on from the sooner you woke up.

_You don't have that much time...go to him_

For some reason, you closed your eyes and relaxed back on the couch. It felt like you were drifting away on the calmest wave. Your fingertips brushed over the soft cotton material of your couch to the hard pavement of a sidewalk.

Your eyes popped open. You were sitting behind a well-placed bush (how cliche you wanted to roll your eyes) with a full view of the street. Murder House was looming from a distance and you wondered what brought you here. 

The neighborhood was quiet (besides the eternal darkness tours), and you never had any reason to come to this part of town. Any place that people randomly go missing and end up dead at? You avoided at all costs. 

You sat on the extremely hot sidewalk for almost ten minutes. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened and you started to think that this was a bust. However you got here, the voice you were hearing, and visions of the boy you were having were all just figments of your imagination.

Time seemed to tick on until you heard the sound of a woman screaming. It came from the house directly across the street from the bush (how convenient), and you watched as a boy came stomping out of the house. 

Blond hair with messy curls, bright blue eyes, and a jean jacket. The SUV came out of nowhere. You watched helplessly as it struck him the first time and reversed to do it again. 

_Wait..._

You were gagging behind the bush. His leg was broken and twisted in an abnormal angle, blood was soaking through his shirt and covered his face, and you were sure he was dead. 

You fell face first into the ground as his grandmother came out and told him to go to hell. Who were these people and why did they hate this poor boy? Your mind was racing at this point trying to figure out what to do and what was your purpose here.

_Go to him..._

On your hands and knees, you crawled over to him. The broken glass on the road dug into the soft skin of your hands. You sat up on your legs when you got to him and carefully laid his head on your lap. 

He was still alive. A shaking, crying, and frightened mess...but he was still  **alive**.

"I'm sorry," you whispered into his ear. He tried to reply, but all he could do was gurgle as blood filled his throat. You could feel tears burning your eyes as you tried to give him some semblance of peace while he died. It was the least you could do.

_Save him..._

"How?!"

You were overwhelmed from everything. The voice, from seeing this boy get killed, and now you were magically supposed to save him? You could feel his grandma staring at you from her window. 

You felt dizzy and wiped away the blood from his mouth. You just **knew** what to do. You  **knew** how to save him. 

_Breathe life into him_

You pressed your lips against his, and could taste the blood that had coated them previously. And you breathed. You heard him gasp and a sharp crack and his leg was back to normal. 

You pulled away and your orange tinted lip balm was staining his lips as he started to  **heal**. You watched in horror and amazement as his broken body started to repair itself. 

You could see out of the corner of your eye that his grandmother was marching back outside. With one hand on his uninjured thigh and another propping his head, you say...

"We gotta go."

Constance Langdon watched in shock as her grandson and that girl disappeared into thin air. She took a pull off of her cigarette and studied the blood stained road. At least he wasn't her problem anymore. 

You took him back to your house and (struggled) to get him onto your bed. When you finally did, he was still in pain and still had pretty severe injuries. 

"My name is (Y/N L/N), and I was sent to save you."

He barely stutters out his name before passing out. His body healed slowly and in the meantime you looked for houses out in the middle of nowhere. It was clear that Michael had nowhere else to go and his family obviously didn't like him. You were two souls destined to be alone until you found each other. 

When he started talking...you realized that he was very childlike. His feelings got hurt very easily and he would pout whenever he got angry. It didn't take you long to figure out that he just wanted to be loved, but his family hated him and would rather see him die than give him a hug. 

You were cooking one day and realized that he was staring at you.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he nods his head and his curls bounced before he shyly smiled.

"...you're really pretty."

And for the first time in forever, you feel your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

You ended up moving into a nice house in Wisconsin. Everyday, Michael aged mentally more and more. It wasn't long until he started expressing his sexual attraction...but that's a story for a different day. 

Michael learned to use his powers on his own and didn't use them to bring destruction to the world. 

One night when you're both laying on the couch watching Cordelia Foxx tell everyone she's a witch, he whispers something to you. 

"My father brought you to me."

"Your father?"

"Satan."

You blinked at him while he snacked on some chips that you had brought earlier. 

"That's all he said?"

"He said that it wasn't my fight anymore."

With that, he doesn't say anything else about Satan ever. Him being the antichrist is forgotten after awhile. 

You and Michael are a normal couple that does normal things. You cook, dance, and even garden together. 

You're nine months pregnant when three witches knock on your door. They tell you that they need you and your powers to defeat the antichrist. 

The woman that hit Michael with her car is with them and she stared in horror when she realized that the problem wasn't Michael...but someone else entirely. 

Your water breaks and you give birth to a happy baby girl. 

"Crows were outside when I was growing up."

"And?"

He pushed open the curtains to your window exposing the soft light of the early sun. Doves were perched everywhere outside of your window. A knock echoes from your door and when you open it, three people in white robes are outside.

"Did you know that you gave birth to our Savior?"

 


	2. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Michael reflect on raising your daughter and remembering certain situations from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty smutty so if you don't like smut...sorry :(

Michael is the very definition of elegance. He seemed to float while everyone else were lowly peasants just existing in his world. 

You were...well you. A clumsy mess that fell at almost every opportunity. You and Michael made it work though and managed to get through every struggle.

Including raising a daughter that aged as fast as her own father and had a mixture of your attitudes. Great. Just great.

Your daughter turned out to be an actual Angel and you found that the funniest thing. The purest thing on Earth coming from the antichrist? Didn't make any sense. You and Michael didn't make any sense either.

"Mom! Dad said I can't date until I'm 30!"

"Y/N, tell her that boys her age only want one thing." 

"When you and Mom were this age what were you two doing?"

Two sets of identical blue eyes are staring at you expecting an answer. You shrug before checking on the food you were cooking.

"I have nothing to do with this." 

"Y/D/N, I'm doing this because I love you. I would hate to have to kill someone because they hurt your feelings."

"Michael," you turned to your daughter and gave her a smile. She looked so much like him. She had his blond hair and blue eyes while she inherited her lip shape and nose from you.

"If you really like this boy, then I think you should go for it. I'll deal with your father."

She sqeauled and disappeared into her room. She was probably calling her friends and she wouldn't be back out until dinner. 

He's staring at you when you look up. His eyes are intense and you feel a little breathless under his stare.

"Is everything okay?"

"You're fucking beautiful."

He came over to the stove and laid his hands on your waist. He pulled you closer towards him until your chest was pressed against his. 

"Remember when you first came onto me, Michael? You were so horny."

His lips are dancing across the sensitive skin of your neck. He sucked on your pulse point causing you to moan. 

"Remember how I had you shaking?"

"Baby, you still have me shaking."

_You had been in Wisconsin for over a month now. Things had finally settled down and Michael was starting to work on controlling his powers. Sometimes, you would find your decorative pillows destroyed. Other times, it would be something completely unrecognizable by the time you found it._

_It didn't bother you, though. He needed to learn and you were very patient. You had been working on your magic in the garden. The extra energy helped your plants stay strong and produce something edible._

_You had just gotten out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. You stared at yourself in the mirror._

_"Y/N? Could you help me..."_

_Your fingers held the knot holding up the towel tighter. His eyes darkened as he came into the room. The door shut magically behind him. He stopped right in front of you. He couldn't seem to stop his himself from taking in the sight of you. Water still dripping down your legs and your exposed body still glistened from the water._

_"Michael, what are you doing?"_

_He didn't answer. His eyes watched a droplet of water slide down your neck. He leaned down and his tongue lapped at the droplet. You jumped at the feeling of his tongue suddenly on your over heated flesh but his hands grabbed your ass and held you in place._

_"Tell me you want me to stop and I'll leave right now."_

_You squirmed against him. You were wet already (he hadn't been to secret about his desires and you had to take care of yourself a lot lately) and the feeling of his hands squeezing your bare ass had lit a fire in you. He could do anything he wanted to you in that moment, because you were his._

_"Don't leave."_

_It comes out as a whine and you're pushing yourself against him. He's on you like you're a cool glass of water and he's a dehydrated man. The towel is yanked from your body and you shiver. The cool air already has your nipples hardening and suddenly you're flying the air._

_The sudden force of being thrown steals your breath. You're gasping once your back hits your bed and Michael is standing at end. His dark eyes dart all over your body like he can't get enough of it. His tongue peaks out over his pink lips and you think of all the things you want to do to him. He grins down at you and crawls up on the bed._

_"We have all of the time in the world, my dear."_

_One of his hands are propped up above your head while the other cups your breast. His thumb brushes over your erect nipple. You're biting your lip and staring up at him. You're so hot for him, your hips are already pushing up off of the bed looking for some type of friction._

_"Michael...please."_

_He leans down and his tongue flicks against your nipple. The one little action has you arching against him and gasping out his name. Your hips buck up and makes contact with the silk material of his shirt. He pulls away from your breast almost in shock. He stares at the wet patch on his shirt in awe._

_"You're so wet...for me?"_

_His unbelievable shock at the fact that you're wet for him turns you on even more. He didn't realize how horny you had bee around him lately? Staring at him longer than usual and touching him when there was no need?_

_His hands pulls your thighs apart and he's staring at your most prized possession like it's the rarest jewel in the world. His thumbs spread your lips (already coated in your arousal) and he leans down between your legs._

_"Can I taste you?"_

_You can't even answer the question because he's already licking a strip up from your entrance to your clit. He moans at the taste of you coating his tongue. His nose presses on your clit and your toes are curling already._

_He doesn't quite know what to do with his tongue yet. His tongue swirls already your clit causing you to buck your hips up into his face. He's holding you down as it dips into your cunt. He's moaning and groaning like you're his last meal and he can't get enough._

_He sucks on your clit and your screaming his name. White hot pleasure overtakes your body and for a spilt second you black out. When you come to your thighs are wrapped so tightly around his head that you fear he can't breathe. You're still twitching from the aftershocks of your orgasm when your breathlessly ask him where he learned to do that and he leans up and kisses you before replying with the internet._

_He's positioned between your thighs with your legs thrown over his shoulders. His face is still covered with your arousal. It's a beautiful sight seeing him there and so eager to please you. He lines himself up with your throbbing cunt and with one stroke of his hips he's in you. When he bottoms out his head drops against your chest and he's shaking. He's gasping out your name like it's a prayer and his fingers are squeezing your thighs so hard that you know you're going to have bruises._

_You feel so fill and it burns but it feels extravagant. Your back is arching, orgasm already building in the pit of your stomach, and you're clawing at the sheets. He's sobbing your name on your chest while you're crying and begging... **begging** for him to move._

_"Y/N, Y/N, fuck. I-I'm not gonna last long. You feel too good."_

_He sits up with a new resolve and he's fucking brutal with his pace. His fingernails are digging into the skin of your thighs so hard that you know he draws blood. He's moving in and out of you so fast that you barely have a chance to miss his cock before it's back and hitting a new spot that has you arching against him and screaming his name._

_Your hands are wrapped in the sheets and you're a crying mess because it feels so good. It's feels so right. He sinks into you one last time and he pushes your legs even further apart. His thumbs brushes is rubbing your clit in circles and you want to cum so bad._

_"Please, Michael, I can't. Fuck. Please, please, please."_

_He sinks into you one last time and the coil in your stomach snaps and you're screaming his name. The sheets rip in your hands as you spasm around him. The furniture in the room starts to float from the cosmic energy overflowing the limited area._

_He thrusts into once, twice, three more times and you feel his hot seed filling you up. He collaspes on top of you and you laugh in your post orgasmic bliss._

The memory has you both horny and then he's kissing you. Your tongue fights his for dominance while he grinds against your ass. You pull away from the kiss and he grinds his hard dick harder into your ass. His hand cups your tits and he's whispering in you ear. 

"You see what you do to me? I can't wait until she goes to sleep tonight, because baby you're gonna get it."

"Mom!"

You break away from your husband and he disappears into thin air. He appears at the dinner table a second later as your daughter bounces into the room. 

"You will never believe it! He asked me out on a date! It's tomorrow!"

"That's great, sweetie! Who is his parents again so we know who they are?"

"They just moved here you probably wouldn't know them. Their names are Timothy and Emily Campbell."

You glance at Michael and he's staring at you. The lust in his eyes has you shivering but those names...they sound familiar. 

It isn't until the next day that you're outside in your garden that you feel an evil energy invading your area. Michael's already at the door and your daughter comes running through. When the person knocks, she flings open the door and she's telling the person all about her day. 

The doves are all surrounding the house like they usually do. The crows...they're new and they came with the guest.

You stare in absolute horror as you realize that this guy that you're daughter is dating is the new antichrist.

And it's only until after they leave that Michael says anything. It doesn't help the situation and you end up hitting his arm as you walk past to call the coven.

"Dating the antichrist, huh? Like mother like daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect the first part to get so much love?? I'm shaking omg I hope y'all like this part!

**Author's Note:**

> I hated the ending so this is my ending let me know if you want a part two!!


End file.
